what have I done
by iamserverof
Summary: when i looked down at the picture it made me think what have i done. SONGFIC and a couple OC's
1. the past

**I'm sorry to leave you**

_butch POV_

I have it all now the fame, power, money, glory. but somethings missing or maybe someone. what I mean is I haven't seen her in so long and im sure she still mad at me I did leave her for my rock star life after all.

My dad told me it was the best and that I shouldn't think about her, but I can't help but remember her face when I told her I was leaving.

_*flashback*_

_I was walking down the street deciding whether I should be happy or sad. I was gonna meet her at the park to probably have our last conversation. when I got to the park I see her skating up to me on her skateboard. well here goes nothin'. _

_"hey butch what did you want to talk about" said the mast beautiful girl I ever met._

_" hey buttercup well I have a mixture of good and bad and I figure I'll start off with the bad"_

_"OK...?"_

_"well you see we can't see each other anymore it's not you it's me and well you see we got accepted in the battle of the bands which is all the way in LA and we are leaving today. I don't see the relationship is going to work from there so we just have to stop here."_

_I was feeling good when I let that out but I felt I was forgetting something else._

_"is that all you have to say... don't you think you're forgetting something."_

_I thought about it and had nothing else to say except... OMG! she noticed my surprised look and realized I forgot today is our anniversary_

_" so that's it your just going to leave right after forgetting what today is?!"_

_I couldn't think of anything to say is "I'm sorry to leave you" _

_as I was going to walk away she stopped me and when I turned around she said "I am sorry you're leaving too. but I'm more sorry that I let myself fall for a guy that cares more about his career than his relationship." she then slammed a box into my chest and as I was about to say something I heard a car beeping with brothers and sister already in the car with my dad. so all I did was walk quietly to the car and got in._

_when I looked back at her I saw her sisters and brother float right next to her. I guess my brothers told the news the same way because both of them were crying. then buttercup did something I thought she never do. she broke down in tears. when me and my brothers saw that it triggered all just to mouth through the window 'I'm sorry' and with that we drove off. _

_and to think I couldn't be any sadder about what I'm doing to my buttercup I look down at the box she gave me and opened what I saw is what made me think ' what have I done?' _

_what it was a picture of buttercup and me when we won the all-star championship surfing contest. i look over to my brothers and its the same except brick showed him and blossom winning the partner science fair, and boomer when he won the football championship, bubbles was a cheerleader, and sophia with max when they won their first martialarts tounament. the girls were on the guys shoulders while holding the trophy. _

_*end of flashback* _

we're now heading back to Townsville not only because we have to go back to school but also we'll be having more concerts closer to here. so that's my beginning hoping that when I get back I'll make a good ending.


	2. he was the one that got away

**This can't be happening**

so heres my second chapter, im not very good at this so dont be to hard on me.

* * *

**no ones** POV

***dreaming***

_"but why are you leaving me?" a girl said with pink orbs shining at her counterpart_

_"cause my dad wants me to" he said rather calmly_

_"what your dad wants?! since when do you give a crap about your dad?!" said the pink eyed girl getting angry_

_"look my dad said it's for the best and-" the red eyed boy said trying to come up with an excuse_

_"since when do you listen to what your dad says" she said cutting him off_

_"look blossom i got to go" said the red eyed boy_

_" YOU KNOW WHAT FINE GO! but i just want you to have this... happy anniversary brick" said this blossom as she flew off she didn't know where she was going and didnt care she just needed a place to sit and cry._

**_End of dream_**

"blossom... Blossom...BLOSSOM!" said green girl trying to wake her sister

"you woke me with your cryin again"she said while rubbing her eye

"oh sorry buttercup just had one of those dreams."blossom said while stretching

"look i miss them just as much as you do but you dont hear me crying every night. now get up and dressed we got a song to perform today." at with that blossom got up and ran pass her making her spin

**blossom POV**

OMG i forgot today we're performing for some special annoucement the principal gonna make today. i hoped in the shower real quick and put on my favorite red top that said in pink 'to clever for you' and dark skinny jeans then i headed downstairs.

"goodmorning everyone!" i said with a cheery voice

"goodmorning blossom!" my sister bubbles said

all of a sudden my little brother max came running down stairs and slid almost missing the kitchen entrance.

" whats wrong with your crazy ass?!" buttercup said choking on her food

" you guys won't believe who came back this morning!" max said out of breath

"who?!" bubbles said anxious to know

"the RRB!"

"what are they doing here?!"

"i dont know but heard on my morning alarm clock that they're coming back to their home town" max said in one breath

"wonder why?' bubbles said confused

" well no since on pondering we have a performance today and we dont want to be late so lets head out." i said trying to change the subject. i really dont know why they're back and i dont really care, but i dont want my sibilings being broken again.

we finally reach the school as i get out my pink mustang. buttercup gets out her lime green mazda 3. bubbles out her light blue 2013 camry. and max out of his a4 audi. sure the rrbs are are pretty rich but we're probably as rich as them because our father found a cure for the common cold so we're millionaires. i walked into the school and went straight to my locker and just as I did my boyfriend dexter approached.

"hello love"

"hey dexter you got new glasses"

"yep pretty awsome right. so i got the last song on cd for you and i'll record this one today"

" thanks sweetie your so sweet" i said while giving him a kiss on the cheek

"yea i know but lets get going or your going to be late for your performance" he said grabbing my hand and rushing me down the hall. when we finally arrived dexter went to take a seat in the crowd and i went backstage. i saw my crew and waved to them and they waved back.

"we were waiting on you we're about to go up" max said looking nervous

" sorry i got side tracked" and just as i said that we were on. we got on stage and my bro ther looked at me and i looked at him. which was the signal to start the drums.

**The one that got away katy perry**

_blossom: summer before highschool_

_when we first we make out in mustang to _

_radio __head_

_buttercup: and on my 15th birthday_

_we __bought matching tattoos _

_used to steal your parents liqour _

_and climb to the roof and talk_

_our future like we had a clue_

_bubbles: never planned that one _

_day I'd be losing you..._

_all three: in another life i would _

_be your girl we keep all our _

_promises be us against_

_the world_

_blossom and buttercup: in another life_

_i would make you stay so i dont have_

_to say you were_

_the one that got away_

_the that got away..._

_bubbles: i was dreaming you were _

_my johnny cash_

_never one without the other_

_we made a pact_

_blossom: somtimes when i miss_

_you i put those records on_

_woah oh_

_buttercup: someone said you had your_

_tattoo removed_

_saw you down town_

_singin the blues_

_it's time to face the music_

_im no longer your muse..._

_all three: in another life_

_i would be your girl_

_we keep all our promises _

_be us against the world_

_blossom and bubbles: in another life_

_i would make you stay_

_so i dont have to say you were_

_the one that got away_

_the one that got away_

_blossom: the one_

_bubbles: the one_

_buttercup:the one_

_the one that got away_

_all his money cant buy me _

_a __time machine _

_no_

_blossom: cant replace you with _

_a million rings_

_no_

_buttercup: i shoulda told you what _

_you meant to me_

_whoa_

_bubbles: cause now i pay the _

_price..._

_all three: in another life_

_i would be your girl_

_we keep all our promises _

_be us against the world_

_buttercup and blossom:__ in another life_

_i would make you stay_

_so i wont have to say you were _

_the one that got away _

_the one that got away_

_blossom: the one(the one)_

_buttercup: the one(the one)_

_bubbles: the one(the one)_

_blossom: in another life _

_i would make you stay_

_so i wont to say you were_

_the that got away_

_bubbles: the one that got away._

as soon as bubbles sang that last note they cheered so loud as we left the stage. that was awsome

**buttercup POV**

the principal came up to us and said that we were incredible and that he had a little suprise for us. he seemed a nervous to tell us though so he said he was goin to annouce it on stage. why do i have the feeling something bad is about to happen


	3. what the hell are they doing here

**what the hell are they doing here?!**

**if you like this story plz R&R**

* * *

**buttercup POV**

so here we are back stage waiting for the principal to make the announcement. while everyone was talking i was looking around for my boyfriend... MITCH! i saw him leaning against the wall talking to some guy. i ran over to him and gave a big hug. and he hugged back. ever since we decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend he has been the sweetest boyfriend i could ever have, and don't think ' aw buttercup's gone girly on us cause i haven't!' finally the principal got the mike to work and went on to the stage.

"lets give another round of applause for the PPG!" he said sounded like he was stallin'.

"so as some of you should know we're getting some new students today..." i didn't know that

"for some it will be good and for people like me not so good... i also want to say from all teachers that ppgs are the best students"

"GET ON WITH IT!" I said screaming from under Mitch's arm. he snickered at em . i love making him smile

"OK OK so without further a do i introduce our new students who are going to perform for us today... the RRB!"

"WHAT?!" me and my siblings screamed to the roof top, but you couldn't hear because the roars of the crowd.

we looked on to the stage and saw four spots open on the stage. and raised up the rrb Sophia on what looked like a DJ system and the boys all had mikes with their heads down. as soon as their heads went up Sophia started the music.

**beautiful akon**

**brick: when i see you**

**(see you) i run out of **

**words (words) to say**

**(to say), ahh**

**butch: i wouldn't leave you**

**(leave you)cause your **

**that type of girl (girl) **

**to make me stay, ahh**

**boomer: see the guys try **

**to holla girl i dont want to bother**

**youuu**

**brick: cause your independent**

**and you got my attention**

**butch: can i be your baby **

**father? girl i just wanna show youuu**

**brick: that i love what you are**

**doing hun**

**boomer: i see you in the club **

**you gettin' down good**

**brick: i wanna to get **

**with you (you) yea**

**butch: i see you in the club**

**you showin thugs love**

**brick: i wanna get with you (you)**

**all three: your so beautiful,**

**so damn beautiful**

**youre so beautiful**

**so damn beautiful**

we were abotu to to exit then two big gaurds blocked us. and thats when they grabbed us on to stage. sophia pressed a button and three spotlights appeared. i could feel how angry our boyfriends probably are

**brick and boomer: your so beautiful**

**beautiful, beautiful**

**beautiful**

**all three: your so beautiful**

**beautiful, beautiful**

**beautiful**

**your so beautiful**

**boomer: like the clouds you (clouds you)**

**drift me away (away) **

**far away (far away), yeah**

the boy were dancing but were just standuing looking at them as if they were idiots

**brick: and like the sun you (sun you)**

**brighten my day,**

**you brighten my day, yeah**

**boomer: i never wanna see you**

**cry, cry, cry**

**brick: and i never wanna **

**tell a lie, lie, lie**

**boomer: said i never wanna see you**

**cry, cry, cry **

**brick: and i never wanna tell a **

**lie, lie, lie**

**butch: i see in club you **

**gettin down good **

**brick: i wanna get with you **

**(you), yeah**

**boomer: i see you in the club the **

**you showin thugs love**

**brick: i wanna get with you**

**(you)**

**all three: your so beautiful **

**so damn beautiful**

**said your so beautiful**

**so damn beautiful**

**brick and boomer: your so beautiful**

**beautiful,beautiful, beautiful**

**all three: your so beautiful**

**beautiful beautiful beautiful**

then butch started rapping and coming uncomfortably close to me i wanted to back away but i couldn't. then the spotlight was on me and butch

**butch: butch told you, wether the sky was**

**blue or yellow this fella ain't that mellow**

**if it ain't about you (you) hour glass shape **

**make the place go (ooh)**

**waist line make soldier salute**

then it switched to brick and blossom

**brick: imma brute (brute) high from**

**your high heel game **

**high heels push up your ass last name**

**and you livin in the fast lane **

**eyes like a angel (goddess)**

**watch my yellin as she undress**

then it came back to me and butch

**butch: spotless (otless) bad to the bone**

**make me wanna go put me in the triple X zone**

**(zone) lames dont know**

**how to talk to ya so let me walk with you**

**hold my hands ima spend them grands but after**

**you undress**

then it went to boomer and bubbles

**boomer:not like a hooker**

**more like a princess, queen**

**empress president pull anyway**

**cuz you got my love (okay?)**

then the spotlight came back on all three of us

**brick:i see you in the club you **

**gettin down good**

**butch: i wanna get with you (you) yeah**

**brick: i see you in the club **

**you showin thugs love **

**boomer: i wanna get with you(you)**

**all three: your so beautiful**

**so damn beautiful**

**said your so beautiful**

**so damn beautiful**

**butch and boomer: your so beautiful**

**beautiful beautiful beautiful**

**all three: your so beautiful **

**beautiful beautiful beautiful**

**butch: where'd you come from you **

**out this world (world) to me **

**(to me), ahh**

**boomer: your a symbol of what **

**every beautiful woman should be**

**(should be) (ooh we), ah**

**butch: said i never wanna see you **

**cry cry cry**

**boomer: and never wanna tell a**

**lie lie lie**

**butch: said i never wanna see you **

**cry cry cry**

**boomer: and i never wanna tell a **

**lie ,lie ,lie**

**brick: i see you in the club **

**you gettin down good**

**boomer: i wanna get with you **

**(you), ooh yeah**

**brick: i see you in the club **

**you showing thugs love**

**butch: i wanna get with you (you)**

**brick and butch: your so beautiful**

**so damn beautiful**

**said your so beautiful**

**so damn beautiful**

**boomer: your so beautiful...**

boomer ended the song and the crowd roared soon after. at least i think they did but i was so stuck in Butch's eyes i wasn't paying attention he leaned in and i was about to too. but then i came out of the trance and realized WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING. i slapped him so 360 degrees and went off the stage my sisters did the same. i hope Mitch didn't see that.

**bubbles POV**

i cant believe that i almost kissed the one who broke my heart. though he was my first love... BUT it doesn't matter if he was my first or last. he still broke my heart . besides hes probably trying to toy with my emotions again. either way i already have a boy friend and i don't need him


	4. i dont wanna dance with her

**alright thanks guys for the comments im doing this for you guys so keep reviewing. this one will focus a little in to the OC'S**

* * *

**sophia POV**

i just witnessed my older brothers get slapped by a girl for the first time ever. i hoped over my tech area and walked over to my brothers i looked down at them holding their face in pain.

" you guys just got a 360 pimp slap" i said trying to hold in my laugh

" shut up soph just help us up" brick said in his mean tone that he calls 'stern'

i helped them up while saying "i told you guys it wouldnt work, your just going about it all wrong."

" like you have a better idea?!" butch said while still rubbing his face.

" actually i do, and i'd be happy to help my brothers by giving you the first step."

" oh and what is that?" boomer said

" well first you need to get rid of those things you call girlfriends."

"ok and after that?" brick asked looking down at me

" one step at a time brother, and while you guys do that i have someone to win back myself." i said walking away. "i'll see you guys at home after you get rid of you know who."

boomer started" why did you say you know wh-"

" HI BOOMIE!" boomers little rat of a girlfriend said startling them. i just laughed at them when theyre girlfriends got closer. now i have mission of my own to begin.

**bricks POV**

i watched as my sister left then looked back at my girlfriend who was squezzing around my then looked up at me then said

" brickie you ready to go to my place tonight for dinner, i got suprise for you" she said in her nasaly voice as an attempt to seduce me. we've been together for a year now but thats only because our agents said that two bands dating is good for publicity. well guess this is where it ends. i pushed her back a bit and said

" yea.. about that we gotta talk to you guys."

" what about sweetie" brat said in her sweetest voice

" uhh.. we'll tell you at dinner" boomer replied quickly

" ok see you later then" brute said trying to sound sexy. butch just gave her one of his fake gave us a deep passionate kiss and as soon as they left boomer grabbed the mouthwash and we rushed to the bathroom.

**buttercup POV**

me my sisters and my brother are walking to the principals office looking mad as moved out of our way as we approached the principals we got there blossom knocked sternly on the door. but looked at her like she was an idiot and kicked that door open. we saw the principal looking at us as his almost finished card house fell apart. i was about to say somthing but blossom beat me to it.

" what the hell is wrong with you?!"

" i- uh... i-" he stuttered

"you have five seconds to talk before i just let buttercup and max kick your ass." blossom said as me and max cracked our knuckles to scare him a bit.

" ok all i can tell you is someone transferred them here and i cant say who."

" and why is that?!" bubbles said trying to sound mad. dont get me wrong shes mad just doesn't know how to show it.

" i can't tell you the power she has is beyond yours. but think of it this way its not like you have that long only two years.

"i have three" max said calmly

" well we dont have the same classes right?" i said hoping he would say yes

"yea... about that she requested you guys to be in the same classes."

" are you serious who is she?!"

" i cant say please just give them a shot they cant be that bad"he said with a pleading face. we got tierd of arguing and just said ok and headed to class 'they can't be that bad' ha! he doesnt know them like we do.

**max POV**

i was about to walk in my music class already knowing what to expect her trying to flirt with me. i walk into the and i dont see her i just see a crowd of boys then i hear her giggle. which is the cutest laugh. not that i like her its just i like her laugh ok?! anyway when cleared up a bit her feeling the muscle of my enemy travis. he whispered stuff in her ear and she giggled again. that made me want to punch him in the throat. the teacher walks in lookin perky as usual she always did like teaching dance. the guys cleared up from around her every except travis who sat next to her and kept talking to her. god i wanna kill him.

"goodmorning class"

"goodmorning "

" today we are going to be putting our impression dancing to work. im gonna partner you guys up. and sophia so you can catch up i'll partner you with one of the best dancers max."

"i dont wanna dance with her?!" i said looking at her like she was crazy

" well max your the only one that can teach her. besides heard you guys were great dancers as kids!"

"we were and i'd be honored to dance with max again"

" thank you sophia for the positive attitude"

" actually i agree with max i dont think they should dance." said my girlfriend sarah sounding a bit jealous

"well its already been decided so thats that."

"but-" i tried to defend

" no buts now lets call the rest of the patners."

only three years of this. great... i dont wanna dance with her


	5. please dont leave me

**please dont leave me**

* * *

**bricks POV**

im here in the room with my bros getting dressed. i looked at my self in the mirrior. i was wearing black jeans a red muscle tight shirt and a leather jacket. butch had on the exact same thing as me but green and boomer had on the same thing but without the jacket. all we needed was sophia with our signiture wear. speaking of which here she comes.

" alright brick heres your cap, boomer your chain, and butch your chain and sunglasses."**(you know the chains that hang of the jeans)**

" now you guys back here by dinner its supposed to a storm tonight and if your not im callin the cops . remember to go easy cause they're sensitive and by sensitive i mean crazy."

" yea soph we know" boomer said as we walked out the door.

" now you should know no boys over while we're out right" butch said looking through his glasses seriously

" righttt... bye!" she said as she slammed the door in our face. i hope shes kidding she knows how protective butch gets.

we all walk to our cars and get in. me in my red mustang. butch in his green mazda 3 and boomer in his dark blue 2013 camry. we pulled out as boomer sped pass us as he usually does trying to get himself hit. when we (me and boomer) got there butch was leaning against his car with a toothpick in his mouth.

" what took you guys so long" he asked flicking the toothpick

" unlike you we dont want to get hit" i said closing my door.

" why didnt you just go in?" boomer asked catching up with us.

" are you crazy i didnt wanna be alone with them!"

"fair enough" i said as we approached the door. i took a deep breath with my brothers and knocked on the door a couple times. the door swung open to reveal the girls in short tight dress with huge grins. ' is it me or do they seem crazier then usual'. they didnt say nothing just grabbed our hands and lead us to thier rooms. i looked at my brothers and winked at them. which means good luck in our code and they did the same. when we were finally in her room we sat done and she was about to lean but i couldnt take another kiss so i stopped her.

" we have to talk now" i said looking serious

" ok what about" she said looking a little concerned. well here goes nothing i took a deep breath and said as i started to to grab my stuff.

" we have to break up" how the hell did she get my golf clubs i never brought them over here.

"wh-what why?"

" look we know this was a forced relationship from the start and now that im divorced from my dad we dont have to be together anymore ."

"hasn't our fake relationship grown just a little?"

" no im sorry but i have my eyes on someone else." i said as i started to pack my clothes

" please give me a chance im sure i can do better than whoever else it is." she said in a pleading voice

" no you cant" i said while still packing my clothes. she started to take the clothes out of my bag and i got fustrated and snatched them from her and then she started to sing. great... i started walking out

**please dont leave me pink**

_berserk: i dont know if can yell any louder _

_how many times have i kicked you out of here_

_or said something insulting_

_ i can be so mean when i wanna be _

_i am capable of really anything_

_i can cut you into pieces_

_then she turned me around and i yelled 'what!' in her face._

_when my heart is broken_

_she started to back me up i felt like something bad was about to happen then i slipped on some marbles down the stairs_

_pleaseee dont leave me_

_pleaseee dont leave me_

_shes coming towards me and i cant get up i looked to my left and right and saw my brothers in the same predicament. oh god they planned this and we're gonna die!_

_i always say how i dont_

_but its always gonna come right _

_back this_

_i started to black out_

_pleaseee dont leave me_

_when i wake up i see my self in badaged up in berserks bed. but thats not the bad part i look over and see berserk in a nurse outfit. a skimpy nurse outfit stisching up my arm. i never thought i can be so scared while being turned on._

_how did i become so obnoxious _

_what is it with that makes me act like this_

_i started to pull my arm away. but she was done and pushed me done_

_i've never been this nasty._

_then she started dancing with a golf club. i dont wanna know what shes about to do with that._

_can't you tell that this is all just a contest_

_the one that wins will be the one t_

_hat hits the hardest_

_but baby i dont mean it _

_i mean it_

_she said started swinging the golf club i was shaking my hand when i saw she was aiming for my shin _

_i promise_

_then she slammed my shin with the golf club and i blacked out but not before thinking 'i have to get out of here'_

_butch POV_

_o my god this crazy bitch punched me in my fucking jaw. i dont see her any where though i can probably escape now. i walk down the stairs and hear chopping vegetables. she probably wont hear me if i go quietly. but i was wrong she came and started singing again._

_brute: please dont leave me_

_ohh pleaseee dont leave me_

_she just looked at me while while i was leaving which i found odd but i dont have time to think i have to get help. i walked out the door only to get attacked by her dog cyber who i forgot about_

_i always say how i dont need you _

_but its always gonna come right back to this_

_please dont leave me_

_then i black out again dammit!_

_boomer POV_

_this girl is putting me trough hell i blacked out 2 times already after getting mawled by her farretmy face was stinging. when i opened my eyes i see brat putting blush on my claw marks. then she was starting to sing_

_ brat: i forgot to say out loud _

_how beautiful you really are to me_

_i cant live with out_

_your my perfect little punching bag_

_she punched me in the arm which really hurt_

_and i need you _

_im sorry_

_then she grabbed the back of my wheelchair which i was strapped to and wheeled me into her private doll room. which had steps so i rolled over in the chair bumping my head. i started to cry as she kissed my tears away._

_please _

_please _

_dont leave me_

_she started makeing out with me but i didn't kiss she fell asllep right next to me which was my chance to escape. i got up and started limping somewhere any where to get away fromher then i saw my brthers in the bathroom signaling me to come on they looked worse then me. when i looked back i saw the punks one with a golfclub one with a butcher knife and one with a ax realized brat was the one with the ax and she was coming straight at me i started limping away._

_all three: baby pleaseee dont leave_

_brat: dont leave me no dont leave _

_berserk: pleaseee dont leave me_

_brute: i always say how i dont need you _

_but its always gonna come right back to thisss_

_berserk and brat: please dont leave_

_brat:please dont leave me_

_they run to the door when i finally got in brick locked the door then brat and brute started chopping the door. i could feel that my brothers were having the same fear i was._

_Brick POV_

_they had faces in the hole in the door_

_brute: I-I always say how i dont need you _

_but its always gonna come right back to me_

_" isn't this the part when you have a plan?!" butch yelled at me_

_i looked around hastiley as they kept singing then i saw 3 deodorant isnt my best plan but we got nothing left i told my brothers to grab the deodorant and spray. and thats when their plan backfired they all started rolling back on thier fell over th ledge to the first floor. they all blacked out. hopefully sophia called the police by now. when they woke upthey sung one more time tyo us in strechers as they were getting arrested._

_all three:please... please dont leave me_

_we just shook our heads at them looking tat them like they were crazy._


	6. rejected loosen up

**plan 234**

**hey i don't if you guys still read this story but can you review to let me know you do plz.. cuz i might abandon**

* * *

**Butch POV**

OH MY GOD MY HEAD HURTS! damn brute cant take a break up! now im stuck in the house all day, luckily our sis got us out of that hospital i hate hospitals. i'm waiting for my sister with the video games. true one of my arms got mauled by a rottweiler but one arms still free and im gonna use that arm to play grand theft auto 4. of course i got it early cuz of how awesome i am. finally Sophia came in with my video games and sandwich bricks soup and book and boomers bear and lap top. i bet your wondering how shes caring all that well around when she was 13 she figured out her special power was telekinesis so now she uses it for everything. she floated the stuff over to us and practically dropped it on us.

"alright there your stuff i gotta go get ready cuz max will be here any second." she said about to leave

" wait our his sisters coming" i asked hoping she say yes

" i don't know but you guys better have something ready if they do come"

"like what since we don't know what we're doing" brick said in a smart tone quoting Sophia words from earlier.

"well why don't you do plan 234?" she said using one of the many plans we have to charm girls.

"bubbles would probably fall for that but not buttercup or blossom" plan 234 or the petty plan was where we would act to be in more pain than we probably really are making them feel bad. which was a weakness and are chance to charm them it's really a 2 month plan that has many phases to it.

" well they wont feel petty but they always fall for your charm."

she had a point we always had this way with the girls where we could charm better than any one else.

" also stop trying so hard leave trying hard for later once you gain there trust." all three of us felt stupid because we didnt think of that but our little sister did instead.

" oh and finally when he gets here if you need any thing don't call cuz i probably wont hear you"

don't we have such a caring sister. ether way i was going to need my cologne if buttercup did come. ok maybe my leg feels better by now. i tryed to get out the bed and rolled over but i fell on my stomach.

"dammit!" that hurt like hell then i heard the doorbell ring. shit!

**Sophia**** POV**

i was just putting on my perfume when i heard the doorbell. i ran pass the room where my bros were i heard groaning but decided to ignore it. i made to the door and answered it to see max and his sisters._perfect._

_"_welcome to the rrk house." i said while letting them in. i looked at the ppg and said "our you staying or leaving."

buttercup spoke and said"actually we were going to leav-" blossom elbowed her and said "we're staying"

"alright well do you want to see my brothers..."

"actually yes can you have them come down" bubbles said in her sweet voice

"i'm sorry but my brothers are in awful condition you gotta go see them"

"wait what happened to them?" blossom asked kind of suspicious.

" their exes."

" oh so where are they?"bubbles asked

"follow me" i lead them up stairs when i heard "SOPHIA I'VE FALLIN' AND I CAN'T GET UP!" when i reached the room i saw butch on the floor and brick and boomer busting out laughing. i used my telekinesis to pick him up and said " here are the crazy people. now lets go max i want to get started so i can make their dinner."

" don't worry Sophia we got it" buttercup said

"oh thanks" something tells me i just agreed with the devil

"wait Sophia i think you should make it" boomer said with pleading eyes

"Sophia don't listen to him we're sisters remember?"bubbles said with an innocent voice that scared me a bit, while showing a bracelet on her wrist that had 'sis' on a half of a heart.

i rolled up my sleeve and showed the bracelet that had 'ter' on they other half of the heart that they gave me a long time ago. " uhh... ok. i trust you guys." and with that i left. good luck bros, you'll need it.

" oh soph can you close the door on your way out." blossom said

first i closed the door then i left out.

**buttercup POV**

****once Sophia closed the door we turned to the ruffs with one of the evilest glares you could give a person.( i mean we couldn't have our youngest siblings watch us argue) they looked back at us with a hint of fear but tried not to show it. i decided to start since butch was showing the most fear.

" now...** WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" **i said in a roaring voice that made them all jump. butch was the first one to compose himself and said " why else babe? we're here for you guys." that made me so god damn mad, but not as mad as bubbles because before i could say anything else she said " WHAT THE FUCK WRONG WITH YOU! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK BACK INTO OUR LIVES AND SAY THAT '_ oh we're here for you babe.' _ YOU THINK WE'RE JUST GOING TO TAKE YOU BACK AFTER HOW YOU LEFT US AND MORE IMPORTANTLY FOR OUR ANNIVERSARY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

at this point the guys were scared out of their minds and looked toward boomer said it was her turn to talk and did a double wink to him. he looked at and put on what bubbles called his charming smile or used to. "my dear bubbles we never wanted to leave you we actually wanted to stay more than anything. now that we're divorced from our dad we can do what ever we want." he sat up and did that justin bieber thing with his hair then smirked at bubbles. " and we want is to be with you guys." he reached in to his desk and i saw the guys do the same and pull out a box . " with this late anniversary gift do you except our apology." he said with a genuine smile . bubbles didn't say anything because she was to busy looking at his eyes. bubbles was about to say 'yes' but blossom saved her in time." look guys we cant be with us and broke us and now we have boyfriend who have repaired us." and with that we left out to make their dinner.

**brick POV**

i was speechless that it actually didn't work! we've never been rejected.

" is this what it feels like to be rejected bro." butch said with the same speechless face.

" yea bro it's awful. but what are we gonna do? with their boyfriends around we'll never get them" boomer said with a sad face

then it hit me we can get them with their boyfriends around just need a little trust out of the girls.

" boys we're going to get our girls, i have a plan" i said with an evil smirk

**Sophia POV**

i lead max through some double doors into the entertainment hall and went towards the dance room. when i finally looked back at max he was speechless.

" hey max you ready or you want to stare at the wall for five more minutes." i said sarcastically

" oh yea i just never seen a dance room so big " he said in amazement

" ok... well what song you want to do."

" well it has to be a song that tells a story so how about something classical."

" what?" i was shocked because this wasn't the max i knew.

"yea Sarah loves classical and she said it be great for th-" i cut him off there

"no. we need a song that tells a story that what impression dancing is. now lucky for you I've been working on a song that should help us."

" oh um ok."

_*15 minutes later*_

" come on max whats the problem if you want to get this dance you have to stop being so tense." i said looking at him frustrated

" i know im just nervous." he said and looked at him and his outfit he had a white blouse tucked into some black slacks and dress shoes.

"where you going after this?"

" nowhere why?" he looked at himself " oh Sarah says its good to always dress professional." that's it i'm tired of hearing about this god damn Sarah

"look boy you need to loosen up Sarah is not going to get you an a on this project so get her out your mind and focus on the project" i said while untucking his shirt then unbuttoning it a little. i looked at his hard 6 pack but decided to stay focus. " ok now focus on me and me alone" he did as i said and the music started then he stopped again.

" i can't do this!" he said

i took a deep breath and said "why not?"

" cause i cant touch you like that" now i see his problem. i walked up to him with a flirtatious and said in a baby voice " why not not don't you want to touch me like that." i did circles on his chest. he looked down at me and said "no..." he tried to push me off but he wasn't giving all his strength. right where i want him nervous and unsure. " well i think you don't know i think your nervous not because you don't want to cheat but because you get the chance to touch me and you don't know what to do with yourself " at this point we were centimeters away from each other and i was about to kiss him but he beat me to it. i was shocked at first but then sunk in to the kiss. after two minutes we had to breath so i said

" how about we get back to the dance now that we're a little loose" he nodded with a smirk. that i haven't seen on him since i got here. i got my max back. not all have to do is get Sarah out the picture and he's all mine


	7. one down three to go

**before i get started i want to thank awsomeness for commenting on my story i think i'll do a couple more chapters as long as people keep commenting so i know if im doing anything wrong.**

* * *

**Sophia POV**

im at school early today because i have a lovely letter for that little Sarah i wrote it on a pretty sheet of paper in beautiful cursive. i know your wondering what it says but i cant tell you that. but you'll figure out later. after i dropped the letter in her locker i headed to music class to stretch for the performance. eventually people started to come into the class and as usual all the guys started to surround me while the girls looked jealous. then Travis came up to me and told me how lame it was working with Sarah and said how he wish it was me. all i did was nod because i was looking for max hoping that i got through his thick skull yesterday. then the bell rung. i know this much he better hurry up because if i fail this assignment i'll kill him. just then the door busted opened and max came in with a dark blue shirt and black leather jacket and some black jeans. i was surprised he still had those clothes because i got that outfit for him when we were dating. he walked in whispered something to the teacher then sat in his seat. finally the teacher started. she called all the people to go and said we would go last. save the best for last i guess. Sarah and Travis went before us did some lame act with their dance then it was our turn. i was about to get up but Sarah wants to bump by me like it was an accident.

"sorry" she said with a smirk. alright bitch its on now

" hey everybody so this is a song i recorded before i left LA. its about someone who means a lot to me. i was thinking about him the whole time." im sure everybody knew who i was talking about he even knew. but i didn't care. the music started and we did the dance.

**(im not good at describing dance moves but look up try by pink)**

when we he we finished he dipped me and we were just staring at each other. i couldn't even hear the crowd cheering. then he started to lean in i was leaning in to. it was a perfect moment until

"EXCUSE ME!but your girlfriend is right here." Sarah said in a nassely voice.

max lifted me and said" yeah about that I've been thinking and i think we should see other people."

" why is it because of that slut-" max cut her off and said "you can't call no one a slut you bitch i saw what you did with Travis, but this i mean and just to make sure you get it i have a little song for you." damn i wanna know what happen. make him go off like that. just as he was getting to sing the bell rung.

" NO! everyone sit down i have something to say and i want to make sure everyone hears it." it's kinda sexy when he gets demanding. when the music started to play i didn't recognize the song i guess another one of his originals. he was about to sing again then the next class came in loud which contained my brothers and his sister.

"BE QUIET GOD DAMMIT!" everyone was quiet after that.

**max: im at a payphone**

**trying to call home**

**all of my change i spent on you**

**where have the times gone**

**baby its all wrong,**

**where are the plans **

**we made for two?**

as my brothers they looked like they recognized the song and my brothers were getting ready to jump in and do something.

**max: yeah I,I know its hard to remember **

**the people we used to be**

**its even harder to picture **

**that your not here next to me**

brick boomer and butch got ready to rap

**you say its to late to make it**

**but is it too late to try?**

**and in our time that you wasted**

**all of our bridges burned down**

**I've wasted nights**

**you've turned out the lights**

**now im paralyzed**

**still stuck in that time**

**when we called it love **

**but even the sun **

**sets on paradise...**

**im at a payphone**

**trying to call home**

**all of my change **

**i spent on you**

**where have the times ****gone **

**baby its all wrong**

**where are the plans**

** we made for two?**

**if happy ever after did exist **

then he grabbed me by the waist and started to dance with me in his arms

** i would still be holding you like this**

**all those fairy tales are full of shit**

**one more fucking love song **

**I'll be sick**

**you turned your back on tomorrow**

**cuz you forgot yesterday**

**i gave you my love to barrow **

**but you just gave it away**

**you cant expect me to be fine**

** i don't expect you to care**

**i know i said it before **

**but all of our bridges **

**burned down**

**I've wasted my nights **

**you turned out the lights**

**now im paralyzed **

**still stuck in that time**

**when we called it love**

**but even the sun **

**sets on paradise...**

by now everyone was dancing except for Sarah, Travis and that red headed nerd brick talked about being with blossom. i wonder if that's sarahs brother.**  
**

**max: im at a payphone **

**trying to call home **

**all of my change **

**i spent on you**

**where have the times gone **

**baby it's all wrong**

**where are the plans**

**we made for two?**

**if happy ever after did exist**

he grabbed me again this time i smirked towards Sarah. she looked back at me with a glare

**i would still be holding you like this **

**all those fairy tales are full of shit **

**one more fucking love song I'll be sick**

**now i'm at a payphone.**

**butch: man fuck that shit**

**I'll be out spending all this money**

**while you sitting around **

**wondering why it wasn't you **

**who came from nothing**

**brick:made it from the bottom**

**now when see me im stunting**

**and all of my cars start **

**with the push of a button**

**boomer: telling me the chances i blew up**

**or whatever you call it **

**switched the number to my phone **

**so you could never call it**

**butch: don't need my name on my show **

**you can tell im ballin **

**swish what a shame could have got picked**

**had a really good game but**

**you missed your last shot**

**so you talk about who you see at the top**

**brick: or what you could've saw**

**but sad to say its over **

**for the phantom pulled up**

**valet open doors **

**wiz like go away**

**butch: got what you was looking for **

**now ask me who they want**

**so you can go and take that piece of shit**

**with you.**

**max: im at a payphone **

**trying ****to call home **

**all of my change **

**i spent on you**

**where have the times gone**

**baby its all wrong **

**where are the plans **

**we made for two?**

**if happy ever after did exist**

he grabbed me again and held me on his side**  
**

** i would still be holding you like this **

**all those fairy tales our full of shit **

**one more fucking love i'll be sick**

**now im at a payphone. **

when he sung that last note he gave me a passionate kiss that felt so amazing and brought back so many memories. i hoped it could have lasted forever but the teacher interrupted us.

"you interrupted first five minutes of my second class so you'll have to take that somewhere else" as she said that max picked me up bridal style and carried me out. it's good to be the queen in my maxy eyes. before i end my point of view i want to say i'll kill you if you tell anyone i said that.


	8. he cheated part 1

I want to thank everyone for encouraging me to keep writing it tells me how well i am writing. so thank you to

XThatGirlWithTheFaceX

TotallyRemixed1

enjoy the story :]

* * *

**2 weeks later**

**Blossom POV**

i was at home enjoying the beginning of my fall intersession sitting in the living room reading my favorite book vampire stalker. its a wonderful romance novel. though its only over 200 pages its still a good story. i was enjoying my book when i heard bubbles scream from her room. i quickly closed my book and headed up stairs. to see bubbles crying in her bed. i walked up to her and said

"bubbles whats wrong?"

she didn't respond just put her phone in my face. i looked at the picture and saw her boyfriend chad laying in bed with some blond girl completely naked which by the way looked nothing like bubbles. i looked at her with sympathy as she cried her eyes out. i honestly didn't know what to say. i mean a lot of jocks cheat but not chad he was one of the best students who never did wrong. hell if he didn't have his jock reputation you would think he was a nerd. then bubbles called me braking me out of my trance.

" that's not even the worse part for you at least" i looked at her confused while she looked back at her phone then at me. i looked at her phone and saw Dexter kissing some red headed ugly ass tramp. that bastard. i looked at her with a curious look and asked

" how did you get these?"

" well robin sent them to me she said everyone in school is talking about how the ppg are getting played" she said with a sad look. but wait that means" so buttercup being played to?"

"yea Mitch is going with seven girls behind her back" wow buttercup isn't going to like that when she gets back.

"blossom what are we going to do?"bubbles said with the saddest face I've ever seen.

" well one things for sure we're not gonna let them make a fool of the ppg" then hit me. " bubbles how about instead of wasting our voices yelling at them, we sing to them."

"yea... wait what?"

"just follow my lead" though i hate to admit it in order to get this to work we'll need the ruffs help...

** 2 days that morning**

**buttercup's POV**

i just got back from my soccer championship (with first place trophy i have to add). just to find out that that bastard was cheating on me with seven other women. so blossom came up with an idea to teach them a lesson. we already broke up by the way and hes been begging me to go back so i made a little video that i will sing to with the help of Sophia. so anyway blossom said that the ppg were going to have a little concert after school and everyone loves our concerts so everyone will be coming especially 3 particular boys. so im backstage looking for Sophia when she finally came through the door with max.

" Sophia where have you been the shows about to start and you have blossoms slides "

" i was getting your body guards blossom said you guys needed."

"really who are they?" hoping they were big macho guys but they were just brick, boomer, and ugh him in some stupid sunglasses. don't get me wrong butch is muscular and he doesn't look bad in the sunglasses... its just..never mind.

"oh well can we get this show started" i said just wanting to walk away

" okie dokie tell blossom shes on in 5." and that she went to the technology room above the auditorium with max. as i walked away i could feel butch staring me up and down. ugh dumb ass pervert

**Blossoms POV**

i was told to get ready to get on the stage. i looked from behind the curtains and saw the whole auditorium full. as i turned around i ran into what felt like a brick wall but just to find it was brick with his two brothers on the side.

"hey pinky"

"don't call me that" i said already irritated

"alright beautiful"

" or that" i said with my face kind of heated. I don't know why

"whatever you say sexy" he said with that cute devilish grin. i mean ugly grin..yea.

" look all i need you guys to do is to make sure our exes don't leave until they end of the concert got it?" i said getting my mike

"alright gorgeous no problem" he said winking. i was about to say something when Sophia came on the intercom.

'_good evening everyone and welcome to the X concert. we will be starting the show with the leader of the ppg blossom utonium' _i walked out to a roaring crowd and then i saw Dexter standing with that red headed bitch. he must of noticed me looking at him cause he waved at me. i looked up at Sophia and she gave me a a thumbs up saying i could begin.

"this song dedicated to a boy who was dumb enough to kiss and tell." then the music started

**kiss n tell kesha**

**listen to yourself **

**your a hot mess**

**st-t-stutter through your words**

**breakin' a sweat**

**whats it gonna take to confess **

**what we both know**

i looked towards and he was about to leave but then brick swung him away from the door. red headed girl didn't even help she just stepped as far away from brick as possible. wonder why?

**yea i was out of town last weekend**

i figured he kissed her when i was out of town for a national spelling bee

**you were feeling like a pimp **

**around your lame friends**

**now your little parties gonna end **

**so here we go **

**whoa-u****h-oh**

**you got a secret**

**whoa-uh-oh**

**you couldn't keep it**

**whoa-uh-oh**

**somebody leaked it**

**and some shits about **

**to go down**

then lights went out and Sophia put a spot light on and started a slideshow behind she is seriously awesome. we didn't even plan that.

**never thought that you would be the one**

**actin like a slut when i was gone**

**maybe you shouldn't ohh **

**kiss n tell**

**you really should have kept it in your pants**

**hearin' dirty stories from your friends**

**maybe you shouldn't ohh**

**kiss n tell**

everyone started snickering at the slideshow behind me i didn't know why but i couldn't turn around

**your looking like a tool**

**not a bawler**

**you actin like a chick why bother**

**i can find someone way hotter with**

**a bigger... well**

i looked over to see brick and Dexter as red as a tomato. brick was looking at the slide i wonder what she put up there?**  
**

**cuz im done with all the ways **

**that you messed up **

**you weren't smart enough **

**to keep your stupid mouth shut**

believe it or not I've been through a lot in this relationship with Dexter

**im so sick of it **

**i had enough**

**i hope you cry**

**whoa-uh-oh**

**you got a secret**

**whoa-uh-oh**

**you couldn't keep it**

**whoa-uh-oh**

**somebody leaked it **

**and now some shits **

**about to go down**

**i never thought you would be the one **

**actin like a slut when i was gone**

**maybe you shouldn't ohh**

**kiss n tell**

**you really should have kept it in your pants **

**hearin dirty stories from your friends**

**maybe you shouldn't ohh**

**kiss n tell**

**kiss n tell(8x)**

**i hope you know you gotta go**

dexter tries to get on stage but trips on the way up

**get up and go **

**i don't want to know**

brick then grabs dexter and yanks him away

**or why your gross**

**you gotta go**

**get up and go cuz **

**i dont want to know**

then brick threw dexter out the auditorium

**i never thought that you would be the one**

**actin like a slut when i was gone**

**maybe you shouldn't ohh**

**kiss n tell**

**you really should of kept in your pants**

**hearing dirty stories from your friends**

**maybe you shouldn't ohh **

**kiss n tell**

**maybe you shouldn't ohh **

**kiss n tell ohh**

i finished with a pose looked at the crowd as they roared. i looked towards brick and he gave me a thumbs up with a wink with his famous grin. i blushed a bit but tried not to show it and walked off the i may still like him a little but i dont love him

**boomer POV**

when blossom walked off stage sophia came down from the ceiling on a platform. with a mike and that only made the crowd cheer louder. my sister being the one that love to get attention from audiences did a back flip off the platform than hit the ground and didn't even stumble. those martial arts classes really paid off then she started to talk.

"lets give one more round of a applause for blossom!" the crowd cheered even louder which i didn't even think was possible. then soph continued "alright i had to come down from my tech area because our next person up is bubbles and she has a very special message for her ex chad. matter of fact where is he...?" he was standing next to me so i waved. " ahh! there he is standing next to my bro. everyone boo for chad." everyone booed while looked clueless as to why she was breaking up with him." now without further a do i would like to welcome bubbles untonium singing a to a video she had me record." then sophia went back on the plat form and was raised back up and the lights went out. then came on bubbles and damn she was hot. she had on a lite blue fur/leather jacket tight around her chest and tight skinny jeans. i tried to tell little boomer to calm down for a while but he wouldn't listen. then the music started. with a the video showing bubbles and brad together. she looked serious and started to snap.

**bust your windows jazmine sullivan**

**i bust the windows out your car **

**and though it didn't mend my broken heart**

**i'll probably always have these ugly scars**

**but right now i dont care about part**

then it turned into a video showing bubbles watch brad leave on his motorcycle

**i bust the windows out your car**

**after i saw you laying next to her**

it looked like she went back into brad's room and saw his phone and she unlocked it and chad and BRAT?! together? ok... i didn't know there was someone on earth that wanted to be in bed with her. obviously he doesn't know what she has...

**i didn't want to **

**but i took my turn**

**im glad i did it **

**cause you had to learn**

**i must admit it helped a little bit **

**to think of how you feel when you saw it**

**i didn't know that i had that much strength**

**but im glad you see what happens when**

she went to the balcony and saw his spray paint equipment

**you see you can't just play with peoples feelings**

**tell them you love them and dont mean it**

she took the spray paint and sprayed over what look like 50,000 dollar art pieces. if i had to guess I've been to a couple art shows in LA.

**you'll probably say that it was juvenile**

**but i think that i deserve to smile**

**ha ha ha ha ha**

**i bust the windows out your car**

**you know I did it cause i left my mark**

then she went to his piranha tank

**wrote my initials with the crowbar**

**then i drove off into the dark **

she went back to his room and grabbed all his watches and put it in the fish tank

**i bust the windows out you car**

**you should feel lucky that was all i did **

he should be lucky that was all she did. being her first love i can say she can be the coldest out of the the video showed her finding his wine cabinet.

**after 5 whole years of this bullshit**

**gave you all of me and you played with it **

then sophia got in the picture and grabbed the wine bottle poured them two glasses. i hope that's not real win sophia knows shes not supposed to they did cheers drunk a little and threw their glasses on the floor. then sophia offered bubbles the bottle and she took it with a smile and smashed it on the floor.

**ouhhh wahhh**

then her and sophia wasted the rest of the wine bottles and broke the glasses

**i must admit it helped a little bit**

**to think of how you feel when you saw it**

**i didn't know that i had that much strength**

**but im glad you see what happens when**

**you see you cant just play peoples feelings **

then she threw some pretty expensive records down the stairs

**tell them you them and dont mean it**

**you probably say that it was juvenile **

**but i think that i deserve to smile**

**bust them windows out yo car**

**but it dont come back to my**

**broken heart **

**you could never feel how i felt that day**

**until it happens baby you dont know pain**

**ohhh yeah i did it(yeah i did it)**

**you should know it(you should know it)**

**i ain't sorry (i ain't sorry)**

**you deserved it(you deserved)**

**after what you did to me**

**(after what you did)**

**you deserved it(you deserved it)**

**i ain't sorry no no ohh (i ain't sorry)**

then she dropped beads on the floor leading to the door. sophia quickly set up the camera for the final scene and went out with bubbles. just as they went out chad came in with his bag his face was priceless.

**you broke my heart **

**so i broke your car**

**you cause me pain(you caused me pain)**

**so i did the same**

**even though what you did to me was much worse **

**i had to do something to make you hurt**

**oh but why am i still crying**

**why am i the one who's still crying**

**oh oh you really hurt me baby**

**really really hurt me baby**

**hey **

**hey**

**hey**

**hey(hey)**

**hey(hey)**

**now watch me you**

**now watch me**

**oohhh i bust the windows out your car**

and with that last turn and snap she walked off stage. i watched as her hips swayed back and forth. damn i miss that body. while i was looking at bubbles, chad pushed me from in front of the door where i was standing. i was about to choke him from behind but my brothers stopped me. when i win bubbles back for good i'm gonna kill his ass.


End file.
